You Rock My World
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: Bella is an abused teenager, but nobody cares. they like to add to the torture. What happens when members of her favourite band start at her school? will someone finally care or will they join everyone else? crap summary. all human. please read! xx
1. Chapter 1 The music room

_**You Rock My World**_

**(A/N)** in this story, Evanescence does not exist nor does Linkin Park. I am a big fan of this two bands so please don't hate me if you are too. I also do not own the lyrics to the song s in this FanFiction: D I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing characters. They all belong to the amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer as she wrote the amazing books and created Edward sighxx

**BPOV**

Another school day. Another day of torture. And to make things worse, there are new kids in school. I couldn't bare to think of more jocks and preps to torture me. You know that saying " high school years are the best years of your life" ? Well, you could say I couldn't wait to leave this miserable little town and start to live my life.

As I got dressed into my red skinny jeans, green converse and my favourite cotton Emily the Strange jumper that went to mid thigh, my favourite song came on from one of my favourite bands. Twilight. I smiled slightly. I grabbed my rucksack and put my earphones in and pressed play. I left the house and walked slowly to my Hell.

I was in the school for less than five minutes and already had comments thrown at me. " go cut yourself with a rusty blade "or " emo freak " the usual crap. I was so used to it, that I barely hear them. Its like I'm numb on the inside. Being the only 'emo' in Forks High School is very lonesome and tiring thing. As I went into the girls bathroom to check my make-up , just my usual black eye-liner, I saw the queen bitch and her sidekick , Lauren and Jessica, talking about how hot the new kids were especially the bronze haired boy. When they saw me come in, they stopped gossiping and glared. As I finished applying my eye-liner, Lauren turned to me and asked

" What times the funeral?"

Ok, now she's crossed the line. I don't like people sneering about funerals, especially as I have just lost my mom. And turned to face her.

" I don't know. When do you plan to drop dead?"

I heard someone laugh. I turned my head to see blued eyed pixie with black, spiky hair. She was dressed in black jeans, a plain red top and red ballet shoes. I turned back to Lauren to find her glaring at me.

" You think your soo funny don't you, Emo! Well no one likes you so you should drop dead, like your mom did" she hissed.

The pixie stopped laughing. Her mouth was open slightly in shock. Now she really had crossed the line, by about 10 miles. She fell to the ground as I punched her. As I left the bathroom, I could feel three pairs of eyes on me.

My day got worst as many people thought it would be funny to push me into walls and trip me up in the corridors. As the lunch bell went, I walked down the stairs. When I neared the bottom last step, I felt someone's hands on my back as they pushed. I fell onto my knees and the books and papers in my hands fell to the floor as I reached out to stop myself falling onto my face. People laughed at me. When I started picking my stuff up again, I was shocked when large white hands began to help collect them. I looked up to see a pale skinned boy with emerald green eyes and bronze like hair. He handed me my stuff and offered his hand to help me up. As soon as his skin came into contact with mine an electric shock passed through me. He smiled a crooked smile that took my breath away.

" I'm Edward. "

**EPOV**

As I walked down the stairs, ignoring all the girls who were trying to be flirtatious, I noticed a girl a few steps ahead of me, from here I could see she was like me. An emo. Despite the fact I heard everyone call her names about her being emo, people tried to be friends with as If it didn't matter that I was one as well. Confusing, I know.

As I got to the last few steps, one boy pushed her to the ground. Her books scattered and people laughed at her. Stupid jocks. Sometimes my anger got the best of me and I was just about to say something when I imagine what my sister would say. She can be very scary when she wants to be. As well as annoying. So I clamped my mouth shut. I bent down and helped her. That's when I saw her face. She had milky skin, long brown locks that came into her face and big chocolate eyes that you could easily fall into. Her beauty was beyond words. I could stare at her all day. She looked shocked. Things must be really hard for her, having no one. I thought. I held out my hand to help her up when an electric shock passed through me. I smiled and said

" I'm Edward."

she blushed slightly and said

"thanks. I'm Bella."

Bella. It suited it her. I rally wanted to get to know her but I've never really had the guts to ask any girl out. And even then no one caught my eye. Except her. I'll have to ask Alice. She would help me. Bella interrupted me with her beautiful voice

" I... better...go"

she was looking behind me. When I turned I noticed that Lauren – girl staring at her, there was a slight bruise on her jaw. She looked like she was ready to kill. I turned back to Bella to see her run off in the other direction.

**BPOV**

I opened the door quickly and shut it behind me. As I tried to catch my breath I couldn't help but think how dead I was going to be. I had bruised the perfect face of the amazing Lauren ( note sarcasm) I had also caught the attention of the new boy that she had taking like too. Oh man I'm so dead.

I walked towards the piano that was in the room. Ever since I started at Forks High, I would come in the music room during break and lunch. I loved music. It was part of me and something I wanted to do, for as long as I can remember. I sat down on the bench and pulled out my notebook from my rucksack. I opened it up and began to play and sing.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

**EPOV**

When I entered the cafeteria I saw my family in the back corner eating their lunch. As I sat down on the chair next Alice she looked up at me. She smiled.

"have you seen that emo girl yet?? she's soooo pretty. I met her in the bathroom. She was having a small fight in the bathroom with that bitch Lauren."

Alice told me what Lauren had said to Bella. Anger and hatred spread through me like a wild fire. How could you say that to someone. It was ... wrong. I looked over at Lauren. She was inspecting the bruise on her jaw that I now knew was put there by Bella.

I looked around the cafeteria looking for Bella. When I voice interrupted my scanning.

"hey Edward. Are you looking for me?"

I winced slightly. I knew that voice. I turned round to look at Lauren. She was batting her eyelashes. The sight of her made want to barf.

" no not really I was looking for Bella" I looked at my family to see they were glaring at Lauren. I turned back to see she was no longer flirting.

" that _freak _is probably in the same place where she hides since she started this school. In the music room. She thinks she can sing and play the piano. She's just as bad as that music she listens to. Stupid bands with stupid names. I mean, who calls their band Twilight." and with that she stormed off.

Me and my family froze. She liked Twilight?? Alice broke out into a large smile.

" well at least we know she like us"

We burst out laughing. Twenty minutes before the bell, I got up and went to look for the music room.

I had no trouble finding as I followed a beautiful tune playing. Then I a voice joined in. The voice was beautiful. I didn't recognize the tune or the lyrics so I guessed it was her own creation. As I came to the door. I saw an angel sitting on the bench with her fingers gliding gently across the ivory keys. I opened the door and walked in, trying not to disturb her.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

**BPOV**

" You sing beautifully. Did you make the song up yourself.??"

I spun round at the velvet voice that came from behind. I faced Edward and blushed furiously. I didn't know what to say. I just stare at him. And he stared back hungrily.

At that moment I recognized him. I was shocked to see him there.

"thank you. And yes I did. I would appreciate it if you didn't take it as your own, Edward." I smiled when when he looked shocked.

He then smiled back " so you do recognize me. I suppose people with good taste of music will be the only ones that recognize me."

I laughed . God he was cocky. And handsome. And amazing. And... ok the list could go on.

**EPOV**

I just stared at her. She was so beautiful. An angel. My angel. Right there in there in front of the piano I wanted to kiss her. _Don't be stupid_ I said to myself. _You hardly know anything about her._ When she laughed, its sounded like bells. So beautiful. And her voice. She sang with such emotion. You could believe every word she sang.

"Bella? Would you like to come to my band practise after school?"

**(a/n) ok. So what do you think?? I didn't know where to finish this first chapter sooo I just finished it. :D I love Evanescence and this song. She is soooo amazing. If you are going to review please do and tell me if you like Amy as well. Omg I'm really nosy ...lol.**

**If you don't like this story then I'm sorry. But I do so I'm going to update anyways :D**

**love ya's**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend

**(A/N) Hi people!! i just want to say thanks for all the reviews i got for this story and my Fear of Vampires!! you made my day. well the past week and a bit :D this is the second chapter and im really sorry, i would have had up sooner but i was ill. i wont be answering any reviews for the next week starting wednesday as im going on my holiday!! yay for me!!**

**well i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**

_**You Rock My World Chapter 2**_

**BPOV**

My last lesson for the day was English. Great. Reading over stories I read five years ago. Oh joy. I walked into my classroom and went straight to my desk. I noticed the pixie girl sitting on the chair next to mine. As I sat down, she turned and smiled at me. She held out her hand and as I took it she said in a single breath

"hi! I'm Alice! I'm soooo happy to finally meet you. You have to come shopping with

me then stay over at my house. We can be best friends and you can meet everyone else

. Your really really pretty. Ill have sooo much fun dressing you up!!Edward says your a

beautiful singer and pianist, so we have to hear you sing at our house!!"

Wow. For someone so small she has a lot of energy. She smiled at me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile slightly. English passed quickly as me and Alice talked under our breaths. Well, ok she did the talking. I only managed to get a couple of words in edge ways. We quickly became good friends.

Friends. Its strange, yesterday, no one would even smile at me but today I have made a friend.

When the bell went, Alice told me that she will see me later as she ran out of the classroom to meet her boyfriend, Jasper or something. I slowly packed by bag and walked out of the classroom. That was when I saw _him , s_tanding against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing.

Black _tight _skinny jeans. I really mean _tight._ A whit longed sleeved t-shirt with a black short-sleeved t-shirt over the top. They were also _tight_, showing off his toned body. His studded belt was on his lower parts of his hips with a chain hanging halfway down thigh. He also wore Green Day Vans. God, he looked HOT!!

His crooked smile appeared as he saw me breathless.

" breathe Bella" he joked

A small smile tugged at my lips. I took a deep breathe readjusted my rucksack as I noticed Lauren giving me death glares. He turned and noticed what Lauren was doing. He muttered under his breath

" bitch"

He turned back to me and said

"so... you havent answered my question. Do you want to come and see my band play?"

Crap. I forgot he asked me that. I still couldn't figure why he was asking me. Plain little Bella Swan. It really did confuse me.

" I... cant. I'm really sorry. I've got to... work and Charlie he... might not let me."

Edwards face fell in disappointment. For some odd reason, I really hated seeing him like that. It tugged at my heart, making me feel guilty.

" I really am sorry. I would love to come but I _have _to work. Maybe ...some other time??"

I asked hopefully. It worked. He smiled again. Yay. _Stupid Bella. You've just met this guy and now you hate making him unhappy. What is wrong with you!! I thought to myself_

" can I at least give you a lift home?" he asked hopefully.

Oh god. What happens if Charlie sees Edward. What will he do.

"ummm...sure"

As I walked with Edward his silver Volvo, I notice Lauren and her followers glaring at me. Crap. They will kill me tomorrow. That's if Charlie... I let my thoughts wander off. Edward held the passenger door open for me. As he drove me home, he asked me questions like : my favourite bands, books, colour and gemstone. As he pulled outside my house he turned and faced me. His emerald eyes searching my brown eyes.

"what do you look for in a boyfriend?"

_What a weird question I thought. _I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks.

" I suppose he has to be like me...but different."

As soon as I said that, I knew it didn't make any sense. I quickly added

"and he has to love me for me and expect nothing more"

there was a short silence as he took it in. I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Not good.

" thanks for the lift Edward. I'll see you tomorrow??"

Edward nodded happily. I got out of his car and went to my second Hell

Home.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry!! this chapters really short. i will try and get another chapter up of this story and my Fear of Vampires before i go away.**

**and another thing. i heard rumors that people are taking stories off others and fixing it so it looks like they did it. and i swear i will break down and cry if anyone did this to my stories and then i will hunt them down with Sam and Dean Winchester and Emmett and Edward Cullen!! no joke!!**

**lol**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

**Chapter 3- Problem**

**(A/N) hi people. I hope you are enjoying reading. Please please review it makes me happy. Please note that I did not enjoy writing this chapter as you will find out later. This chapter is very long so please forgive me. **

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. All praise the Meyer " we're not worthy, we're not worthy" worshipping Stephenie lol**

**xxx**

**EPOV**

I leaned against the wall outside of Alice and Bella's English class when Lauren came up to me stroking my arm with her index finger. God, cant she take a hint. I noticed she had a purple bruise on her jaw and I wondered who gave it to her. Who ever did it, I really wanted to kiss them (hoping it was a girl) I leaned away from the girl touching me. She got the wrong impression. Again. She stepped forward her hand now on my chest.

" That's really sweet, Eddie. Waiting for me after class."

I pushed her hand away and said.

"don't touch me Lauren. And I'm not waiting for you. I'm waiting for someone worth my time."

I could hear the venom in my voice. Yes. Lauren looked hurt. Maybe she will get the hint now.

" I hope it isn't that freak emo girl. She is mean and nasty. No one likes her and I mean _no one"_

she emphasized 'no one'.

" stop calling her a freak. Your the freak. I was wondering, who gave you that bruise?"

she looked angry and stalked away to the end of the hall waiting for her followers. HA!!

Someone suddenly ran into me, hugging me fiercely. I looked down and saw Alice. I smiled at her. She stepped back and said

"your waiting for Bella. She's soooo nice. I wish we could keep her. She's so quiet, cute and interesting. She's my new best friend!! bye, ill see you at home, I'm meeting Jasper"

with that she turned and ran down the stairs. You just had to love that pixie. I turned and faced the door waiting to see her beautiful face. Everyone else piled out and after many girls batting their eyelashes at me I saw she was wearing red skinny jeans that hugged to her slender figure and an Emily the Strange that went to her mid thigh . This also hugged at her figure showing her curves. She also wore green converse She had a sexy body and right there and then I wanted to kiss her.

I noticed she was taking me in as she stopped walking out of the class. I also noticed that she didn't take a breath. A lot of girls did this around me and it annoyed me but seeing Bella do it, it was so...cute.

"breathe Bella" I said smiling

She smiled slightly. She took a deep breath but then readjusted her bag as she looked away from me, to something down the hall. I turned my head an looked. Lauren was giving death glares to Bella making her feeling uncomfortable and nervous. Lauren was a complete bitch. I could tell that she was going to give hell to Bella tomorrow or whenever she was alone. As muttered under my breath "bitch" I turned back to Bella smiling.

" so... you haven't answered my question. Do you want to come and see my band play?"

Bella frowned. Did I say something wrong?

" I... cant. I'm really sorry. I've got to... work and Charlie he... might not let me."

I felt my face fall in disappointment. I really wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her better. I smiled when she spoke again.

" I really am sorry. I would love to come but I _have _to work. Maybe ...some other time??"

Yay! She asked about another time. _Stupid Edward. You've only just et her your not meant to feel like this!_ Then a thought hit me

"can I at least give you a lift home?"

I hope she didn't think me too eager. I noticed that she was shocked then worried. What could she be worried about? I was about to ask her when she replied

""ummm...sure"

we walked in silence to my car. My baby. I was just like any other normal bloke who loved their car. I saw Lauren and her followers by a barbie pink beetle car ( no doubt that it is Lauren's) glaring at Bella. She seemed to have stiffened and I noticed fear in her eyes. Maybe them bitches were going to do something to her tomorrow. I opened the passenger door open for and closed as she got in. when I reversed out of my parking space, I started asking questions. She was so interesting it was unbelievable. For an emo girl, I expected her to read books on vampires like that new saga Twilight and stuff all on pain and depression but she mostly read the good old classics. Something we had in common even though I do like Twilight. **(A/N) sorry had to add that :D**

when we reached her house, I saw a police cruiser in the driveway. I remembered that her dad was the chief. I turned and looked into her large, deep brown eyes. I easily got lost in them. They were so beautiful I didn't want to look away. I was looking to see if she would be honest with my next question.

"what do you look for in a boyfriend?"

I know weird and stupid question but I really wanted to know, to see if I had a chance at all. She blushed. Man, she was HOT!! I really wanted to kiss her there and then but I bit my tongue. Hard.

" I suppose he has to be like me...but different."

she looked like she regretted the answer as she probably thought I couldn't make any sense of it. But I did. Then she added quickly

"and he has to love me for me and expect nothing more"

Thankyou. Someone else that wants the same thing. All the fan girls love me for my music but they don't see the real Edward. I wanted what she wanted. She turned and saw the cruiser in the drive. She paled and fear creeped into her eyes.

" thanks for the lift Edward. I'll see you tomorrow??"

I nodded happily. I wanted to say something but my tongue was really sore. _Note to self – don't bite on tongue hard._ I watched as she got out of the car and hurried to her house.

**(A/N) sorry for the repeat thing between E and B but I cant let Edwards thought go unheard. He is, after all, a _very_ important character :D**

As I walked in, my family went quiet and all looked at me. Esme had a smiled at me with an all-knowing smile. Emmett started laughing, clutching at his side s with one hand and pointing at me with the other.

"What's with the goofy grin?? Awwww Eddie-Kins is in love!!"

Rosalie slapped the back of his head, Gibbs style.**(A/N) Gibbs from NCIS its soooo awesome. You guys have to watch it.)**

"Leave Edward alone! Its none of your business if he has finally found someone!!"

I felt my face fall slightly. Alice threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up Emmett!! Bella's really nice. She works at the local animal shelter and everything. Though...she's really unhappy."

she picked up another pillow and flung it. SMACK. It hit me square in the face

"Don't you dare hurt her!!"

Hurt Bella?? the thought of harming her made me angry. Who would want to harm warm, beautiful, kind, brave Bella??

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath after I heard Edward drive away. I turned the key and went inside. I closed the door quietly, hoping Charlie didn't hear. I began to walk towards the stairs when I stepped on one of the many creaky floorboards.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Charlie called from the other room. His words were slurred. I cringed. Great he's drunk.

"Yes dad"

I heard him leave his chair and enter the hall. My body tensed. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me into the wall. Hard. My head crashed against the wood with a large crunch. Pain erupted through my brain and neck. I stayed tensed as Charlie threw me to the floor. He kicked me continuously in the chest and stomach. I rolled onto my back as he straddled me. He started to punch. I didn't scream from the pain or cry out. I knew that would make things worse. I learned my lesson. I don't know why he started beating me. It started after he had bad days at work and began to drink. He always told me that it was my fault, I made him do it. I guess I was lucky I haven't been admitted to hospital yet. Even though every part of me wanted to go to hospital. That would get me away from him and the people at school. I wished I could have a normal life. A loving family with great friends and an amazing boyfriend. And then go to collage and live my life. Something told me I wouldn't make it out of high school. Sad really.

I didn't even feel Charlie get off me and walk off into the T.V. room again to finish watching the game, leaving me. Darkness took me into its open arms.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Chapter 4 – The Truth**

**(a/n) hi fanfic readers! Here is chapter 4!! yay!!! lol. **

**Disclaimer _ i. do. not. own. twilight. or. any. of. the. characters. * sigh ***

**Previously on You Rock My World**

_I don't know why he started beating me. It started after he had bad days at work and began to drink. He always told me that it was my fault, I made him do it. I guess I was lucky I haven't been admitted to hospital yet. Even though every part of me wanted to go to hospital. That would get me away from him and the people at school. I wished I could have a normal life. A loving family with great friends and an amazing boyfriend. And then go to collage and live my life. Something told me I wouldn't make it out of high school. Sad really._

_I didn't even feel Charlie get off me and walk off into the T.V. room again to finish watching the game, leaving me. Darkness took me into its open arms._

**BPOV**

I woke late morning. I got up slowly, gasping as pain raged through my body like untamed fire. Somehow I managed to get to the bathroom. I stripped and carefully climbed into the shower. Once all the blood was washed off my body and hair, I turned off the shower. I stood in front of my full length mirror, taking in all my new bruises which over lapped with old ones. There was a black tinge around my left eye and my lip was busted. I dried my hair and prepared myself for another day of torture.

I got dressed, wincing from the pain as the clothing slid over my skin, in my black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt with my studded belt on my hips. I put on my green converse and grabbed my bag.

I finally made it to school twenty minutes later. I was only two hours late – not much. As I walked into Biology, I noticed Edward sitting in the chair next to mine. I handed Mr Banner my late slip and walked up to my desk and sat next to the god-like creature.

No one looked up at me. As I got my stuff out of my bag, he stopped writing and looked up and smiled. It soon disappeared as he saw black eye and busted lip.

"**what happened?**" he demanded under his breath his eyes darting towards the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching.

"nothing" I muttered.

"**It doesn't look like nothing. Who did it !? **"

I looked down at my books and began to work. A piece of paper came onto my side of the desk. I opened it up. This what it said

_**Hi Emo Freak**_

_**Who battered you face? I want to send them a gift.**_

_**Its a shame they didn't finish you off.**_

_**Everyone would be so much happier if you joined your mom**_

_**6ft under.**_

_**Go do us all a favour and cut your wrists with a rusty blade.**_

_**L.**_

I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I silently packed my bag, got up and left the room, slamming the door shut.

Not before I heard Lauren and her followers laughing.

**EPOV**

I waited for Bella to come into school. Two lessons went passed so I gave up hope. As I began my biology work I heard the door up and close. Next thing I knew, someone sat down beside me. I looked up and smiled, knowing it was Bella.

I couldn't believe it. Bella's beautiful face was bruised. Her eye was purple and her bottom lip was busted and slightly swollen.

" what happened?!" I demanded. I quickly checked the teacher was not listening. I looked back at Bella. Anger raked through my body!!!!! I wanted to kill who ever did this to my Bella. I wanted to rip them to shreds.

She muttered back " nothing"

"it doesn't look like nothing. Who did it!?"

she started her work and ignored me. I looked up and noticed Jessica pass a note onto Bella's desk. As she read it, I saw tears trickle down her cheeks. She packed up her stuff and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door shut. I picked up the note that she had left I put it in my pocket and grabbed my bag and ran after Bella.

I caught up with her walking off the school grounds. I grabbed her arm. She cried out in pain. I let go quickly and she held her arm to her chest, protectively. Bella turned and faced me, tears freely falling down her face. I wiped them away softly. I took her arm and gently lifted her sleeve up to her elbow. I swore. Her arm was covered in black,purple and blue bruises with a slight tinge of green. There was many cuts up her arms. I pulled the sleeve down and checked the other arm. It was the same.

I took her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"who did this to you?! Was it........your dad???"

Bella froze. She then pulled out of my grasp and looked away. A single sob escaped her.

So I was right. Chief of Police liked to get a kick out of beating his daughter. Well, to be honest I would love to kick him. My whole body was shaking with anger. I had to make she there was no life-threatening injuries. I took her hand and led her to my car.

As I drove off, Bella broke the silence.

"please....you cant tell anyone. Promise me you wont tell?!?"  
I was torn. Tell and get her taken away from her dad.....and me or do what she asks. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Her beautiful eyes were pleading with my green eyes. I sighed

" I promise"

she sighed in relief.

"under two conditions"

**(A/N) yay!!! new chapter!! and i ve got a new story up!!! yay...... read the summary you might like it!!!**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Forever Remain

**You Rock My World**

BPOV

"under two conditions."

there was always catch. I wanted to accept them but what happens if they were pointless. What would happen to me?? I would would probably be put in foster care but then I was almost of age to get my own place. I had no friends that I could stay with.

I had no one.

I nodded to Edward. It was worth to hear the conditions. Edward smiled sadly at me.

"Condition 1 : you have to let my dad check your injuries.

Condition 2 :you will come over to my house at the weekends."

I thought the conditions over. The words rolling over my brain. They were not as bad as I thought they would be. I had to accept them, other wise people would find out. I couldn't let that happen. Not ever.

I nodded slowly. He smiled again at me. I folded my arms across my chest. It was my way of comfort. As he drove out of Forks I asked him

" why are you here??"

Edward looked at me and laughed but then he had a serious look on his face.

" well 17 years ago, my mommy and daddy loved each other very much......."

Eww. I smiled. Oh my god. I actually smiled. A proper smile.**(A/N) just to clear things up – Bella never smiles. Edward is changing her YAY**

"not that. Why are you and your band in Forks??"

He faced the road again as he spoke.

"you mean What's left of us. Jamie and Laurent left a few months ago."

The lead singers?? No way!! That sucked!! I depended on their music, their lyrics. They kept me..........sane.

"so, at the moment, we wanted to have another go at high school, get away from reporters and maybe find a new lead singer. We don't want to give up on the band. We enjoy it."

He smiled crookedly at me. My heart was beating, I could feel it in my chest.

He drove for what seemed like ages through the woods until he pulled up to a beautiful house in the middle of the woods. There was only one word that could describe this house and that was beautiful.

He opened the door for me and held out his hand. Such a gentleman. I took his hand feebly as he he led me into his home. He was just leading me up the stairs when a pretty lady came out of the , what I assumed was the kitchen, with a confused look on her heart shaped face.

"Edward? What are you doing home?? is everything OK??"

Her eyes fell onto me. Her mouth was open in shock at the state of me. " Edward shook his head.

"is dad home??"

She nodded. Edward continued up the stairs and I felt the woman's eyes following us a we walked. He kept on walking till he came to two large double wooden doors. Edward knocked twice then entered dragging me in with him.

"Dad. I need a favour!!"

His dad turned to us and smiled.

"ofcource. What do you need??"

Edward dragged me forward, in front of his dad and asked

"can you give Bella a check-up. She.......um.......got into a fight in Port Angles."

He nodded but he looked doubtful at the story.

EPOV

I waited outside my dad's office. I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall and my arms resting on my knees. Finally the doors opened and closed. I looked up and saw my dad staring at me. I got up quickly and faced him.

"and??"

I urged. He sighed.

"four of her ribs are chipped badly, I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed from pain. Many bruises and cuts. How did it happen. No way did she get these injuries from one fight, these have continued to happen over a period of time. Don't lie to me, son."

I looked down at my feet.

"ask her"

He nodded and entered his office with me at his heels.

**BPOV**

Carlisle told me what injuries I had, even though I kinda knew. But they sounded worse when he told me what they could cause , if they got worse. He left to get Edward. I could hear a short conversation outside the door but I couldn't hear what was getting said. The talking stopped and both of them walked in looking grim.

Edward sat down beside me, smiling faintly. There was a short awkward silence. Carlisle sat opposite me, his hands clasp.

"Bella, you need to tell me what happened. We cant help you if we don't know.

I squirmed under his watchful eye. I really wanted to tell. I didn't want to lie. Not to them, who was trying to help. But Charlie's threat still hung over my head like a stormy black cloud, ready to strike me down.

_**Flashback**_

_**He pressed the blade's tip above my heart, piercing my skin, causing it to bleed.**_

"_**you tell anyone, I will hunt you down and I will drive a knife through your heart. If anyone thinks they can help you, protect you – I will make you watch them die a slow and painful death. Understand??"**_

_**I nodded as the tears fell from my eyes. He began to carve into my skin above my heart cause me to cry out. Blood spattered my clothing, his hands and the knife.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

My hand went to the broken heart that was carved into my chest. The scar that was given to me by him on that day. A broken heart.

I could not imagine this family dying because of me. I would hate myself. Even more than I already did. I could feel the tears flow down my cheeks. I shook my head.

" I can't. He'll.........he'll kill me. He will kill anyone that helps me. He will make me watch. Please.......you must understand. No one must find out .....please."

The words flowed out before I could stop them. I covered my mouth with my hand. Edward and Carlisle looked shocked.

" he.........told you that??"

I looked down at my shoes. Edward took my hand and held it.

"Bella, why is he doing it to you?? Why would he say that to his own daughter??"

I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision slightly. Carlisle stood up abruptly.

"you mean the chief of police?? Charles Swan??"

I looked meanfully at Edward. He shouldn't have said that. I think he guessed that to as he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"dad....... please......don't say anything."

"please.....you cant tell. Promise me please."

I pleaded with both of them. Carlisle nodded.

"even though I don't like it, it still comes with doctor/patient confidentially agreement."

After 10 minutes, Edward led me out of the office and through his house to the music room. He sat me down at his grand piano. He sat beside me and played a sweet tune. Like nothing I've ever heard before, but it would forever remain in my heart.

**(A/N) ok .........its been while since I've updated this story so I thought as a small Xmas gift, I'll update for all those lovely people who have reviewed me on this particular fan fiction.**

**Love you guys lots**

**Merry Christmas**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**

**P.S ill update my stories when I get back from N. Ireland :D yay**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6 dogpile

**You Rock My World**

**(A/N) hey people!!! the next chapter yay!!! I hope everyone had a good Xmas and new year, cause I know I did. Well it was until my mom shouted at me when she read my fanfic notes ^^ it wasn't pretty !! ^^ hehe**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just control their actions and feelings!!! ^^**

**BPOV**

Edward dropped me off at the animal shelter I worked at as I had to do the night shift. After he drove away, I walked slowly into the building.

"evening Bella"

I looked at the old Native American behind the desk. Billy is the owner of the shelter and my dads best mate. He got Charlie to make me work here. Not that it bothered me. I got paid and I got away from my dad. I loved my job.

"Evening sir."

He nodded at me grimly. He never treated me kindly but I was too used to it. He looked at me curiously.

"there is a new dog in. He needs extra care as he is injured but wont let anyone near him. He already bit Jacob."

I tried not to smile. Jacob is Billy's son and a complete jerk. But I guess it runs in the family. His sisters are complete, self-centred bitches and they gave Lauren a run for her money. But they left last year so things were a little quieter.

"what breed is he??"

"German Shepherd. Cage 3."

I nodded and walked down the line of cages towards number 3. the dogs barked happily as I walked passed them. Most shifts, I was working by myself. Billy being bound in a wheelchair, couldn't help with the physical side of the job and Jacob usually stood and watched me or was out with his mates.

I stopped outside Cage 3 and looked at the large German Shepherd sitting in the corner, licking his paw sadly. I knelt down and placed my hand against the cage door. The dog looked up at me. He stared at me for a minute before licking his paw again. I stood up again to enter the cage when someone spoke behind me.

"He bites. We wouldn't that pretty little body of yours to get damaged now would we??"

" he only bites when he thinks he is in danger."

I wanted to say something else to Jacob but I knew it would only get me into trouble, so I clamped my mouth shut. He grunted and left me be. I let out a sigh of relief.

I slowly opened the door and entered, closing it behind me. I walked toward the dog cautiously.

"its ok. I wont hurt you."

I muttered softly to the injured dog. He looked up at me again. He got to his feet and limbed closer to me. I held out my hand so he could sniff it. I felt his wet nose on my hand as he sniffed. He licked me. I took this as I sign that I was allowed near him. I sat down in front of him and stroked his fur.

"let me look at you. See what damage has been done."

Like I always do, I talked to the dog softly and I never raised my voice. I checked over the dog to see what had happened and it was only minor injuries. I patched him up and fed him. He licked my hands on many occasions.

" lets see. We should give you an name??"

I thought about a name for him for a while when it came to me.

"Aro. That will be your name for now on." **(A/N) hehe^^ Aro is a dog!!! yay!!**

He looked at me happily. I wrote it on the board on the door along with his injuries.

After walking all the dogs and cleaning up their pens, Billy and Jacob left. The rest of night was quiet and peaceful, giving me time to write a new song.

When morning came I walked home and showered. I dressed in black skinny jeans, a black top with pink and white stripy sleeves and converse. I slung my gag onto by back and left for school.

**Later at Lunch**

Someone pushed me into the lockers and laughed.

"hey leave her alone or you will answer to us."

The Cullens came towards me/ they stood my side and glared at the person who had pushed me. I wasn't surprised to find that it was Newton. He backed up and left with a slightly shocked look on his face. Edward turned and faced me, his mouth hard.

" are you okay??"

I nodded.

" you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it."

I mumbled, my head hung, my hair falling into my face as I blushed. He lifted my chin up gently with his finger.

" well we did. And you shouldn't be used to it."

He looked at his family and nodded to them.

"join us for lunch. Please?"

I froze.

" um.......sorry....I.....cant"

Edward's face fell

" okay. I'll see you in Biology."

He turned and left me in the empty corridor with his family following. Each one of them had a sad look on their face. _Did I make them sad??_

I walked slowly to the music room. I closed the door quietly and sat at the piano. I felt horrible. _Did I hurt their feelings??_

My hands glided over the soft keys as I began to play.

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.**

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.**

There was a loud crash. I jumped up in shock and turned to face the door. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett ( on top, Alice on the bottom) were dog piled on the floor of the music room. I saw Edward standing outside the door his hands over his face as he shock his head in embarrassment. I saw a red flush creep up his neck.

The four Cullens got of the floor and stared at their feet nervously.

"um...sorry. Emmett........ pushed us in here?"

Rosalie hit Jasper on the back of his head.

"don't blame Emmett for all your mistakes."

I looked at Edward who was now shaking with silent laughter.

"you were listening to me sing........"

My voice trailed off as realisation hit me. I blushed. It was bad enough Edward had heard me on his first day now his siblings have heard too.

I sighed. I was never going to hear the end of this.

**(A/N) so sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with revision, decorating. I now have to do work experience. Plus new fanfic ideas. They are driving me crazyyyyy!!!!!!! :O**

**So what do you think crap chapter but it all gets better. Please review me!!!!!!!!!**

**you know you want to press the green button.**

**Go on. You know you want to press it.**

**Press it**

**press it**

**press it**

**please.................with Edward on top??**

**BlackHeart9**


	7. Chapter 7 Awkward

**You Rock My World**

**(A/N) hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry for it taking such a long to update. Things have been hectic. I should be able to update more often now. I hope. ^^ well again I'm sorry for the lateness of the updates of all my stories.**

**Let the show begin**

**Disclaimer- I dO nOt OwN tWiLiGhT oR aNy Of ThE cHaRacTeRs. ThEy BeLoNg To Sm.**

**Previously on You Rock My World**

**The four Cullens got of the floor and stared at their feet nervously.**

"**um...sorry. Emmett........ pushed us in here?"**

**Rosalie hit Jasper on the back of his head.**

"**don't blame Emmett for all your mistakes."**

**I looked at Edward who was now shaking with silent laughter.**

"**you were listening to me sing........"**

**My voice trailed off as realisation hit me. I blushed. It was bad enough Edward had heard me on his first day now his siblings have heard too.**

**I sighed. I was never going to hear the end of this.**

**Bpov**.

"don t hit Jasper"

Alice slapped Rosalie for slapping Jasper. She gasped and held her hand to her cheek. Who knew Alice could reach up and slap Rosalie's face. Her eyes flashed with anger before a full bitch fight kicked out between the two girls

I couldn't believe this. Why did they have to come in here. It was embarrassing. Edward walked over to me and lifted my chin gently with his index finger. I looked up at him, losing my self in his emerald orbs. He smiled gently as my breathing hitched.

It was like a new world. Just me and him. No Lauren, no Charlie and no other Cullens. Just us. It was pure bliss. That was until the bell rang pulling me out of my trance. His hand fell to his side, with a slight blush on his pale skin. I heard people snigger behind Edward and it was then I remembered that the other Cullens were in the room. I could feel heat creep up my neck to my cheeks and I knew I had gone beetroot. Which, coincidently made them laugh harder. We both turned to see Emmett and Jasper holding their partners loosely as they were laughing at us. Alice and Rosalie held each other by the hair but were also laughing. They let go of each other and straightened themselves up

"come on, we are going to be late."

Alice ran forward and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door.

" we're in the same art class."

I walked behind her as she pushed through the crowded hallways towards the art department. We took our seats at the back of the class and listened to the teacher talk about our folio we were going to be working on. The class dragged slowly by and Alice never had the chance to talk, so she was now sulking, with her head in her arms, and a small pout on her lips. I almost wanted to laugh at her silliness. At the end of Art, Alice walked me to Biology, where Edward was already sitting at our desks. He smiled when he saw me come into class causing me to blush as I walked towards him, my hands in my pockets. I sat down beside him, feeling shy.

"hi Bella. How was Art? Was Alice insufferable?"

He smiled crookedly at the thought. Why did he have to be so damn hot?

"hi. It was ok. She wasn't allowed to talk, so she just sat sulking"

I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. He laughed quietly.

"that must have been heart-breaking for her."

I smiled at the warmth in his voice. We stopped talking as Mr Banner walked into the classroom with a technician pushing in a trolley in behind him. As he passed out booklets on higher cell structures, mitosis and osmosis, he explained what we would be doing for the next week. And it was easy, to say the least. We worked in silence under strict orders from Mr Banner until the bell rang and we were allowed to leave. As Edward walked me out of class he asked

" Bella, do you want to cone over to my house today?"

Charlie was working late tonight and wouldn't be home till early hours in the morning. Going over to the Cullen's would be better than staying at home. Plus, I wanted to spend more time with Edward. He made me feel normal. Wanted and cared for. I nodded slowly and said.

"I would love too."

He smiled crookedly, leaving me breathless once again. He took my hand in his, sending an electric jolt through our connected skin and walked me to his shiny silver Volvo. This boy was brightening my barren world. We sat in silence on the way to his house. As we passed Forks Police station. I held my breath as I saw Charlie outside on his cell. I sank into the chair as he punched his cruiser in anger. Crap. What's angered him now? His face darkened to a purple as he shouted down the cell. Edward saw me sink and looked confused until he looked out of the window and saw Charlie. His eyes darkened and his jaw hardened.

As soon as the station was left behind, I sat up, feeling slightly embarrassed. I looked down at my hands as I could feel Edward glance me every so often. As he pulled up outside his house, his mother, who was kneeling on the grass weeding in the flower beds stood up and smiled at us. Edward jumped out of the car and practically ran to my side and opened the door for me. Such a gentlemen. His mom walked over to us and smiled gently at me.

" Bella, its so nice to meet you. I didn't get to speak with you last time you was here, but the kids have been talking non stop about you. I'm Esme."

Her voice held warmth as she spoke of the Cullens and her eyes sparkled with pride. And to my shock she pulled me into a motherly hug, something that I haven't known since my mother died. My body tensed at the full body contact, as I was still in pain. I closed my eyes to forbidden memories.

"Mom, stop."

Edward's voice pulled me out of the darkness, to the present. Esme had let go of me with a worried look on her face. My arms crossed over my chest, self consciously.

"Bella are you ok?"

I looked up at Edward to see worry etched in his beautiful face.

" I'm fine. Sorry...I just..."

My voice trailed off. I couldn't explain. I looked at Esme and apologised. She probably thought I was a nutter. She smiled again at me but I could see the uncertainty clear in her hazel eyes.

" are the others home yet?"

Edward asked his mom. She shook her head as she looked at her son.

" no, Emmett phoned me saying, might I add dramatically, that Alice and Rose had dragged them shopping. Him and Jasper were begging me to tell the girls to drop them off home but, well, I had to let the girls have fun."

Edward laughed before taking my hand and leading me into his house, telling Esme we were going up to his room. I could feel her eyes on my back as we left her on the front lawn.

Along the walls in the hallways, were family pictures and in all of them, each Cullen was smiling happily, like they didn't have a care in the world. In a way, it made jealous of the Cullen family. But I was also happy that families like this weren't just a dream or something you see on the telly. As we walked up to the third floor, there was framed paper clippings and magazine clippings of the band as well as the album artwork.

W e came to the last door on the right and Edward opened the door and led me inside and closed the door behind us. The room was large, with soft blue walls apart from one wall, which was navy blue. One side of the room was covered in CD's and books and there was an expensive looking music system. There was a large bed against the dark wall covered in black sheets. By the other wall sat a long black leather sofa. With a sudden spark of confidence, I walked over to his music and book collection. I could feel Edward watch me as my fingers touched the spines of his books. There were classic books among modern ones. I picked out Romeo and Juliet, one of my personal favourites. I looked at him, smiling.

" You like Shakespeare?"

He nodded with another crooked smile on his face. I returned the book back to its place and continued looking. His CD collection was larger than anything I've seen before. He had all different genres of music, showing his eclectic taste. I laughed. Edward came up behind me, confused.

"what?"

"I never would have thought you was a fan of the Spice girls and Shaggy."

He growled and snatched them off of the shelves.

" I'll kill him!"

He stormed over to the window, opened it and flung them out into the garden and shut the window again. He turned and smiled sheepishly.

" its Emmett's idea of a joke."

I laughed again before walking over to the sofa and sitting down, my hands on my lap. Edward sat down beside me and ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. We sat in silence for a moment. It was Edward who spoke first.

" um I was wondering..what were those songs you were singing? Did you write them yourself?"

I blushed and nodded. He smiled.

" can I see them? The songs you've written?"

"I...don't know."

I bit my lip, unsure whether I should show my notebook or not. He looked disappointed but he covered it up quickly.

"well, would you sing another song for me. I love to hear you sing."

I blushed again. No one has ever commented on me singing before. I nodded before realising what I had done. He smiled brightly again before taking my hand and pulling me up from the comfy sofa and out of his room and down the stairs to the music room.

He shut the door and led me over to the grand piano. He sat down and patted the bench beside him, smiling. I sat next to him, feeling nervous. I pulled my black notebook out and flicked to a random song and placed the pad on the stand. I ran my fingers over the smooth keys and began to sing, pretending I was alone.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

As the final notes hung in the air, I closed my eyes and let my hands fall from the keys. Beside me, Edward moved. I turned to face him, to find him sitting facing me, his legs on either side of the bench.

"that was beautiful, Bella. Your singing is just ...beautiful."

His warm breath washed over my face. I blushed. I bit on my lip and his eyes darkened as his gaze fell to them. He leaned in to me and kissed me gently. I was shocked at first, no one had ever kissed me before. I didn't even know Edward that well. But what shocked me the most, was that I liked it. More than anything else. My lips moved with his as I kissed him back. His lips were soft. I almost jumped when I felt his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance, in which I gave. I moaned at the taste of him. He tasted of sugar and spice.

"don't mind us, we'll just leave you two alone."

We jumped apart at the sound of Emmett's booming voice. My cheeks heated and my fingers touched my swollen lips, ignoring the laughter from Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I looked at Edward to find him blushing too but he was glaring at his siblings. Esme pushed them away scolding them.

" I told you lot not to come down here and ruin things. You're lucky I wont ground you's"

She looked into the music room and smiled

"sorry dears. I did tell them not to. "

She turned and closed the door behind her. I turned to look at Edward again just as he turned to look at me. He smiled and at the same time we said the same thing.

" awkward"

**(A/N) yay. Ill try and get the next chapter up asap!!**

**love you guys so much**

**BlackHeart9 xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Why Me?

**You Rock My World**

We sat on the piano bench, our eyes cast down. My mind kept replaying the kiss, the way his lips felt on mine, his taste. I almost moaned at the memory. I wanted him to kiss me again. I ached for it. My hand went to my swollen lips. I smiled. I looked at Edward who was watching me, his own smile on his lips. His eyes darkened as he leaned into me again. His lips were gentle. Soft. My heart fluttered. As he his hand went to the back of my neck and held me there. My hands tangled in his hair. He groaned in pleasure and his kiss became more passionate. It was my turn to moan.

We broke apart, needing to breath. Our foreheads touched as we breathed heavily. He was smiling, almost smug like.

"You are amazing. You really are."

I blushed and smiled shyly. Someone knocked on the door. We moved apart just as Edward's mom came into the room, a strange look on her face.

"Bella, your father is here."

I froze, even my heart. My smile fell from my face and a cold sweat started. I gulped and nodded, putting on a false smile. I stood up and walked towards the door. I turned and looked at Edward. He was standing. He was watching a look of concern on his face but his hands were clenched. He walked me out of the music room and through the house. Edward took my hand in reassurance as Esme watched me carefully. We came into the front room and my eyes immediately found Charlie. He glared at our clasped hands, then glared at me. A warning. I ripped my hand from Edward's and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I looked down at my feet.

"Bella, what are you doing here."

I looked up to meet Charlie's gaze. I shivered as I saw his hatred in his eyes. Esme stepped forwards as she said politely

"She is here as our guest. My children invited her over for dinner."

Charlie's eyes flickered over to Esme. His feelings for me disappeared behind the mask and he smiled.

"I was never told and I get worried about my daughter. She can be troublesome with people."

Esme returned the smile but her eyes quickly went to Edward who discreetly shook his head.

"Bella is no trouble. She's a delightful girl."

Charlie smiled but I could see it was forced.

"That's nice to hear. Well, I guess we best be going, shouldn't we Bella?"

He turned back to me and he had that look in his eyes that scared me. I nodded and walked towards him, treading the moment we were alone. Charlie took grip of my forearm and turned towards the front door. He opened and walked out. I took one back glance at Edward, who ran to the door, he was about to say something but I shook my head at him. Behind him, his family stood, watching. I turned back to see Charlie glaring down at me. I flinched. He opened the passenger door to his cruiser and practically threw me inside. He slammed the door and stomped around to his door. He didn't look at the house and was unaware that the Cullens were watching. He turned and faced me, his teeth gritted.

"what the fuck? Who are they? What have I told you about being with people!?"

I opened my mouth to speak but his hand shot out in warning..

"You are not to go near them again. I mean it! Especially that boy!"

I panicked. Not see Edward?

"They're my friends. My only friends."

He back-handed me.

"I don't care!"

He turned round and started the car. My eyes went to the front door of the Cullen's house, to meet the shock and angered looks of the Cullen's. I closed my eyes .Oh my god. They saw Charlie hit me. A single tear trickled down my cheek. I was going to pay tonight and tomorrow.......well, I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know what happens.

Charlie pulled into the drive, stopped and jumped out of the car. He walked round the car and flung my door open. He pulled me roughly out of the car, closed the door and dragged me towards the house. His fingers bit into my arm painfully. When we were inside, Charlie threw me to the ground. He went to the drink cabinet and poured himself a glass of whisky. He glared at me over the rim. I tried to sit up, pushing myself of the floor. Charlie walked over to me then kicked me in the stomach. I gasped in pain and fell to the floor again. He kicked me again. A whimper escaped me. He bent down, grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled upwards, to look at me.

"You stupid fucking whore! Your screwing that kid! I bet you are! A stupid, ugly whore for a daughter. Just like your mother."

Tears started to form as images of my mom came into my head. She always looked so happy.

"Well, let me tell you something, you little bitch! You are _mine!_ Do you understand me? All mine. Every single inch of you belongs to me."

He dragged me till we were by the couch.

"I won't let some _boy _take what's mine!"

He growled as he threw me on the couch. I closed my eyes. I heard the rustle of clothes then I felt his hand touching my hair. I opened my eyes to see Charlie shirtless. I panicked. I tried to get away but he grabbed me. My tears flowed to my cheeks and I started tried fight him off. But he grabbed my wrists, pulled and his handcuffs and cuffed me to the table leg.

"No!! Stop!! Let go of me!!"

He tightened the cuffs till they were biting into my skin. I cried out.

**(Warning! Rape scene! Too soft hearted? Then scroll down NOW!)**

He ripped my jeans from my body. I tried to kick him but he held me down.

"Please! Don't! I beg you! Please don't do this to me!!"

He laughed.

"I don't think so. You're mine and I'm going to mark you as mine."

He stripped the rest of his clothes off. I closed my eyes, hoping this was just a horrible dream. A nightmare. But he climbed on top of me, his erection on my hip. I struggled against him.

"NO! GET OFF ME!!"

He ripped my panties off, bunching them into a ball, then stuffed them in my mouth. My tears wouldn't stop falling. This couldn't be happening! Why do I have to suffer all the time? He push my top and bra up, exposing me to his lidded gaze. He latched onto my breast, sucking hard. I cried out in pain, the sound muffled. His trailed down my body till he cupped me. I couldn't take this. I wanted to die! I would rather he beat me till I died then have this. I prayed. I prayed more than I ever have before. His fingers entered my body. My body shook with my sobs and I tried to plead with him but came out, again, muffled. '_oh God please! Please! I beg of you! Don't let this happen to me. What have I done wrong? What have I done, that I have deserved this fate! I wish he would just kill me! Why are you punishing me!!'_

He started to finger me as his other hand groped me. It wasn't long before his fingers left me and was replaced with his hard erection. I sobbed as I felt him inside me. Disgust and hatred clawed at me as I pushed himself into my body, pushing past my innocence. I screamed against the cloth in my mouth, the pain unbearable as he kept moving his body in and out of mine. Charlie started to groan, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. My body betrayed me, my back arching as he climaxed, the shock waves causing my own orgasm. I felt disgusted with myself. I wanted to curl up and die.

**(OK, everything is over!!)**

He pulled out of me, and I felt liquid pour out of me, trickling down my thigh. He moved away from me, pulling his trousers back on. He smiled down at me, a smile so so evil, I couldn't bear to look at him. He bent over me, unlocked the handcuffs and walked out of the room, leaving me bleeding and dirty. My body ached and I was sore between my legs. I wrapped my arms around my body and curled up, my knees up at my chest. I pulled the gag from my mouth and flung them away from me. I cried. That was it. He had finally broke me. There was nothing left of me. Why can't he just kill me? Get it over with? I just cant live like this anymore!!

What do I do now? I can't live like this! Not anymore. But where can I go??

**(A/N) Hey!! Paranormal Activity was amazing!!!! it was sooooo funny!!!! I don't know why people were screaming in the cinema!!!**

**please review!!! i think this is my first rape scene that is graphic. i cant mind!! ^~^**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 He's Hurt Her

**You Rock My World**

Before, I thought I was bruised. Cracked. But now......I know I'm broken. He finally broke me. He destroyed me. I wanted to die. I wanted to give up and I wanted it so bad. I got up from the sofa, grabbed my ripped, discarded clothes and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I locked it and turned the shower on full blast. I climbed in and stood under the hot jet of water, letting it cascade over my sore and bruised body.

I scrubbed my body red raw but I still felt dirty. No matter how hard I scrubbed, I could still feel him on me. _Inside _me. I felt hollow and numb. After a while, I stepped out the shower and wrapped a large towel around my red body. I ran back to my room and quickly dressed, then dried my hair.

Not long after that, I ran from the hell house and stuffed my hands in my jean pockets, trying hard not to burst into tears. Keeping my head down, I walked in the direction of school. Behind me there was the low hum of a car. I tensed but continued to walk. The car pulled to a stop and the door opened and closed with a slam. I thought it was Charlie and I started to panic. I heard him say my name. But I kept on walking, my heart in my throat. My name was said again. And again, I ignored it. Why? I don't know.

He grabbed my hand, surprisingly gentle. I spun round, a scream building up, to see Edward standing, holding onto my hand.

"Bella? What's wrong? I was so worried."

I ripped my hand from his grasp. I didn't want him to touch me. I'm so dirty. I don't want him to know. He would be disgusted by me. I can just imagine the look on his face. It would kill me. He was the first person to ever be nice to me since my mothers death.

"Please, just stay away from me."

And with my heart screaming at me, I turned away from him and ran, tears streaming down my face, leaving Edward hurt and confused in the rain.

I avoided where the Cullens would be during the day, not wanting to explain, or even think about what had happened. People in the hallways avoided me, after the threat from the Cullens, for which I'm grateful. I don't think I could handle anyone touching me. Lunch soon came, and I practically ran to my music room, wanting to stay away from everyone.

Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the other side of the room and slid down the wall. With my knees tight to my chest, I buried my face in my crossed arms, unable to stop my tears. I couldn't believe what had happened. Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I just have a normal life? Why did have to be me?

**Meanwhile, in the cafeteria**

Edward slumped into the chair and leaned over the table with his hands fisted in his hair. The rest of the band sat down either beside him or in front of him, each with a frown on their faces.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella. She....some thing's wrong. He's done something. I know he has."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at Edward, her heart beating painfully as she tried to push back memories that tried to overtake her mind.

"What do you mean, done something!"

She hissed it at him. He looked up at her and flinched away from the pain in her eyes.

"She was terrified of me. She told me....to stay away. I....I think he's hurt her."

Rosalie closed her eyes. She wanted to speak with Bella. She had to. Letting go of Emmett's hand, she stood up.

"Babe, where you going?"

She hesitated before saying

"I'm going to Bella. Don't come. Just leave us to talk."

They nodded, apart from Edward who just closed his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rosalie opened the door to the music room and stopped in mid step. On the other side of the room, Bella sat with her knees to her chest and her arms folded on them. As soon as she had walked in, Bella's head snapped up and Rosalie could see the tears strolling down her face. Her heart broke for the girl. Closing the door, she walked towards Bella and slid down next to her. Wrapping her arms around her, she pulled her into an embrace. Bella's right hand went to her head and her fingers turned into claws as she started to sob.

Rosalie stroked Bella's hair as she cried. She wanted to whisper comforting words, to tell her that it was going to be alright. But she couldn't lie, not to Bella. Rosalie knew what had happened last night after her dad had picked her up. She could tell by the sobs that shock Bella's body. She didn't need Bella to tell her. After all, someone who has been through the same thing, knows the after-affects of rape.

"Bella, I'm here for you. We all are."

Time slowly passed and Bella's sobs quietened down to small hiccups. She leaned into Rosalie, feeling tired and weak. Rosalie wanted to kill Bella's dad. Fathers were meant to protect their children, not abuse and rape them.

"Please....._*hiccup*_....don't tell Edward. I don't want him know. _* hiccup*"_

Rosalie sighed. She knew Edward had an idea of what had happened but she didn't dare tell her that. Bella obviously didn't want Edward to know for whatever reason and she would respect that. For now.

**(a/n) Yeh yeh. i know its short. please dont hate me. i havent updated in a while cause my exams have started so ive been busy revising.**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**I'll update as soon as i can and i'll try and make it longer for ya!**

**BHN9**

**xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Once and For All

**You Rock My World**

**(a/n) Dear readers, before starting the next chapter, please read this note.**

**I had a review saying that the last chapter was very off-putting of my story and I'm sorry if anyone else felt that way. It was not my intention to freak/gross anyone out. Even though this story is rated M, it may have been too graphic. So again, I'm sorry. There will be no chapters at the same level as chapter 8. for those who did not mind as much. I'm sorry, but I not going to be risking my life for a graphic scene. (for those who don't know, my friends who read my stories have a tendency of beating me up if they don't like what happens) Also I did not enjoy writing a rape scene that graphic, being a girl n all I find its awkward.**

**Thanks for reading**

**BlackHeartNeko9**

After I had stopped crying, I was too weak to move away from Rosalie. I'm glad she came, I don't what would have happened. We just sat there in silence apart from the odd hiccup from me. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"You can't stay there Bella. He could do it again."

My head snapped up so I could look into her face.

"Don't give me that look Bella. He raped you. That sick fuck raped his own daughter. I'm not going to let you go back there. You don't deserve that sort of treatment."

My eyes fell to my hands that were on my lap. I thought things over, before saying

"You were raped, weren't you?"

I looked back at her as her eyes darkened.

"Yes, a few years ago. It's something a girl can never forget. But I to through it. Thanks to Emmett and the others. I was never alone through my recovery. There was always somewhere there to hold me when I woke from the nightmares."

My eyes started to sting. It must be nice to have people to rely on.

"Bella, please don't go back there. Please."

"I have no where to go. He's my only family."

"then you'll come home with us."

I panicked., charlie's threat once again echoing through my mind. I shook my head, not wanting them to get hurt, but Rosalie gave me a cold look which stopped me

"Are you saying that because he's threatened you or you don't want to cause any trouble?"

I squirmed slightly, causing her to smile tightly.

"I thought so. I will come and pick you up from your last class and we will go back to my place. We will speak to Carlisle and we will get that bastard behind bars."

I was too shocked to reply, I just stared at her unable to think straight.

The end of the day quickly cam, and even though I was still on edge, still emotional, I felt better knowing that Rosalie understood and was trying to help me. I wanted to stay with them. I couldn't bear being back in that house, being treated like a slave, abused and beaten. Raped.

As promised, Rosalie was waiting outside my class for me. She smiled as she saw me and hooked her arms through mine.

"It's all sorted. Esme has prepared a room for you, where you will be staying for how ever long you need it."

"I.....I don't know what to say..."

She laughed

"Well, something along the lines of _'Rosalie you are amazing. Lets be best friends forever'?_"

I laughed but it felt like my skin on my face was cracking.

"No? You don't want to be my new best friend?"

She pouted prettily and fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"No....I would....like that."

I could feel the heat rise up my neck to my cheeks, causing Rosalie to laugh. A booming voice called Rosalie's name causing her to turn her head. I followed her gaze to see the Cullens coming through the crowds with Emmett in the lead, smiling brightly at Rosalie. Edward just stared at me but I couldn't look him in the eye and my gaze fell to the floor.

Edwards converse came into sight and as if by a magnetic pull, I lifted my head and looked at Edward. He smiled gently at me which caused my heart to flutter.

"hey."

"hey."

Our hellos were whispered and then we just stared at each other. I felt like the world around us just melted away till it was just Edward and I in our little world. That was until the others started to snigger. I blushed again and looked away.

"Come on. Lets go home.

I sat with Edward and Rosalie in the Volvo. Edward was driving while me and Rosalie sat in the back. It was quiet in the car as I fiddled with the sleeve of my t-shirt. We finally arrived at the Cullen's house and at the font door was Edward's parents. I swallowed painfully. Edward opened the door for me, and held out his hand for mine. Shutting the door behind me, I stayed closer to Rosalie, almost hiding behind her. Esme watched me closely, through not out of disdain but something else.

Edward seemed to walk closer to me as we walked nearer the house. Even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I could help but flinch away from him slightly, grabbing hold of Rosalie's hand, which was by her side. She stopped and looked at Edward and shook her head at him. He backed away from me and walked ahead of us, his shoulders slumped. Esme had her hand over her mouth and she paled as she stared at my face. Her eyes became glassy and a tear trickled down her cheek.

We went to Carlisle's office, where Esme pulled me into a tight hug and stroked my hair.

"Oh Bella. Sweetie"

I clung to her and started to cry again. Not only from the what had happened but also from the warmth I felt in the Cullen home and how the family/band were so kind to me. Esme sat me down and gave me a mug of hot coco. I just held it in my hands, letting it warm my hands as my fingertips were numb. Carlisle sat his hands clasped tightly on his lap as he watched me sadly, however his lips were tight and his skin was whiter around them.

"Bella, Rosalie hasn't told us anything that has happened, just that you need a place to stay. However, from what we saw yesterday,your injuries that I have noted down and the reaction from Rosalie and Esme, I am guessing things were further last night when you went home."

I hung my head, not wanting them to see me cry again.

"Bella, I'm going to have to phone the police and have him arrested. That monster doesn't deserve freedom."

My head snapped up

"You can't! He _is _the police! He will make up some excuse, some lie and evidence that will clear him!"

Carlisle shook his head at me.

"Bella, he can't do that. Plus we have medical files from the hospital and the notes I made. He wont get away with it."

I couldn't believe him. I wanted to but I knew Charlie.

"You don't understand! He'll kill me! He'll make up some evidence to show he's innocent. He's done it before!"

I slapped my hands over my mouth in horror, as the Esme,Carlisle and Rosalie's eyes widened and their faces paled.

"what do you mean, Bella? What do you mean when you say he's done it before?"

I looked away from them, my eyes brimming with tears.

"He said she killed herself. But she didn't. She wouldn't leave me with him. I was there when they were fighting. I heard her screams, begging him to let us go, to stop. But.....he didn't."

"Who is she, Bella? Who was fighting the chief?"

I looked back at the Cullens

"My mom. No one stands up against the Chief of Police. Whoever does, they end up dead. I don't want that for you and your family. It would kill me if something happened to you. And you're already in danger from him. You're helping me and that's unforgivable to him. I'm sorry."

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, we won't let him get away with this and trust me, if there's one thing this family knows , its how to survive. Nothing will happen to us. You will stay here with us and I will phone police from a different town, someone I've been friends with for a long time. Will get this sorted out once and for all."

**(a/n) please review. i really need to know what people think. just please no evil things. cause if you do, ill make sure you get Squaids! Got it? good =3 only joking! love you guys really**

**xxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Arrest and Cookies

**You Rock My World**

Esme put me to bed, wanting me to get some rest. Carlisle phoned the police from another town and they would be arriving in an hour or so, and Esme wanted me to sleep till then. It wasn't long before Esme came back in and woke me up. She led me down the stairs to see the officers sitting on the sofas. I started to shake causing Esme to give me a one armed hug.

The officer who was sitting next to Carlisle stood and offered the seat to me. I complied and picked at my shirt sleeves, my eyes downcast.

"Bella?"

I looked up at the officer who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table with an open notebook and pen in his hands, waiting.

"My name is Detective Burnam and this is Detective Cooper. I need you tell us everything that has happened since the death of Renee Swan."

I swallowed, and my hands started to shake and get clammy. The officer noted my reaction and smiled slightly.

"Just take your time, Bella"

I nodded and I started to speak. About everything since my mothers death.

An hour and half passed before I stopped talking. I looked up from my hands to see Detective Burnam looking sick as well as Detective Cooper and Esme and Carlisle were holding each others hand with tears running down their faces. Despite talking about all that had happened, I haven't shed a tear. I don't think I have any tears left. However I felt drained of all energy and emotion.

Esme and Carlisle each gave me a hug. Esme kept her arm round me as Detective Burnam began to speak

"Bella, I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I will make sure he won't hurt you or anyone else."

He nodded to Detective Cooper who called in an arrest for Charlie.

"We will leave to go pick up the Chief. Carlisle, I will make sure Bella is left in your custody."

He stood and held out his hand to Carlisle, Esme and me, before leaving. Esme gave me another hug.

"Esme, will they get him?"

She rubbed my arms

"I'm sure they will. Lester won't leave a man like that in the world. I nodded .

"You must be tired, dear. Lets get you to bed."

Nodding, I allowed Esme to lead me up the stairs to the guest bedroom, which for now, is mine. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out for the count.

/

I woke up hours later, to find Esme sitting on my bed stroking my hair gently. She smiled.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Okay, I guess."

She nodded and continued to stroke my hair. Her touch was soothing and I sighed in relief.

"Come on. I made pancakes. You might want to get down there as soon as possible. No doubt Emmett will eat them all before giving anyone else a chance."

I laughed slightly as Esme smiled. She left me to get up, shutting the door behind her quietly.

I had a quick shower and dressed in jeans and tee that Esme left out for me. Feeling slightly nervous, I left the room and headed for the kitchen. The delicious scent of waffles and pancakes made my mouth water and my stomach growl in appreciation. I heard Esme scold Emmett for eating to fast. In response, I heard him reply through a mouthful of food.

Smiling slightly, I walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me and smiled. Esme piled more food onto a plate and sat at an empty space at the table. I sat down eagerly, the smell of pancakes to good to ignore. Cutting a piece off, I moaned as the taste livened up my taste buds. Everybody laughed and continued to eat their own breakfast.

After eating, Edward grabbed my hand and all but dragged me away from the others, down into the music room. We sat at the piano, our hands still clasped tightly. Edward spoke first.

"how...are you? Mom said the police were here."

I nodded looking down at our hands, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine. They're going to arrest him. I'll finally be free of him. I can do whatever I want then."

I laughed lowly, when I realised how true it was. I could go to to college, get my own apartment. I could be with Edward, if he still wanted me. I wouldn't have to be afraid. I would never be hurt again by Charlie.

I looked back at Edward, to see him looking relieved and almost sad. That confused me.

"why are you sad? I... I thought you'd be happy for me"

His eyes widened and he let go of my hand. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I am extremely happy for you Bella. I can't tell you how happy I am, that that...monster can't hurt you anymore."

He kissed me sweetly on the lips, his hands falling to my shoulders then down my arms, causing me to shiver from the contact. He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He smiled crookedly, causing my heart to flutter. Did he know what affect he had on me?

His emerald eyes seem to sparkle as he gazed down at me. The back of his hand stroked my cheek as he continued to stare at me.

"We've been meaning to tell you Bella. Me and the others were talking the other night, and we decided to start up the band again."

I smiled at him, feeling excited at the concept of the band getting back together.

"So, James is coming back? That's great! I love the band's music!"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, a sheepish look on his face. He cast his eyes down before looking at her again.

"Actually, we were thinking in going in a different way, you know, with a new singer."

He saw my confused face and chuckled quietly.

"We wanted to ask, if _you_ would be our singer."

Silence.

A heartbeat.

More silence.

Irregular breathing.

Even more silence.

"Me? Why me? I'm not that good! I...I wouldn't know what to do and...and..."

He smiled gently as I ranted. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"We would be with you and you would never feel uncomfortable. And your singing is unlike anything we have ever heard. People will love you. Not many singers can sing with the amount of emotion that you do."

"Please Bella, join the Dark Side. We have cookies"

Emmett's voiced boomed from the doorway, making me jump, then fall into a fit of laughter. He was on his knees, his hands clasped and a master pout, that no doubt got him his way. Edward sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. He took my hand after sobering up and said

"Please Bella. It would mean so much to us."

The idea of being in a band thrilled me, despite what I said in my rant. I could travel with the Cullens, get away from Forks and my nightmare. I could be a whole new person and do what I love best – Sing. I smiled. I looked at Emmett and laughed as he hadn't moved and his pout was still there.

"You've converted me to the Dark Side, Emmett. Now where are the cookies?"

Edward and Emmett laughed before hugging me. Emmett jumped up and ran to me, sweeping me up in his arms and swung me around, as he yelled for the others.

When he stopped spinning me and placed me back on my feet, he looked down at me seriously.

"Welcome to the Dark Side. Are you surprised I lied about the cookies?"

SMACK!

Emmett whined as Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head, a smile on her lips as she hugged me, welcoming me to the ' family '.

(a/n) well, I know its been ages, but I've only just got the creative juices flowing again. Summer has started and I'm already bored out of my head.

Please review and tell me what you think. They do mean a lot to me. I will be updating sooner now that I'm on holidays, and I hope to finish this and maybe a couple of my other stories this summer so YAY!

yours

BHN9

xx


	12. Chapter 12 The Perfect Song

**You Rock My World**

I stayed at the Cullen, the police giving Carlisle and Esme custody of me, and they treated me like a daughter. Just the thought of the special treatment makes me choke up on emotion. I've never been treated like the way they treat me. I felt like I belonged to the Cullen family, and I've never felt so happy.

Carlisle contacted the bands old managers and recording studio, informing them of the decision to reform the band. Apparently, they were buzzing with excitement about the band getting back together, even more so when they heard there was a new singer. I still can't believe that they wanted me to be a singer in their band. It was like a dream come true. My luck was changing. And it was all because the Cullens moved to the small town of Forks. I owe them so much.

I was in the music room with the band, enjoying listening to them play some of their old songs to tune their instruments, when Carlisle came in, looking sorrowful. Everyone stopped and looked at him. My gut clenched as I saw Detective Burnam and Cooper standing outside in the hallway with the same look as Carlisle. Where was Esme?

"Bella, the Detectives want to speak to you again."

My hands went to my stomach as I suddenly felt sick. I walked out into the hall, Carlisle shutting the door behind me. They led me further down the hall before they stopped.

"Bella, we're sorry to have to tell you, but, Charlie has disappeared. We can't find him anywhere. It seems someone gave him a heads up of us coming to arrest him and he ran."

I backed away, my eyes stinging. Oh no. He...could come here, and hurt the Cullens. He would punish me. I gnawed on my bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. My heart pounded painfully. What have I done?

"We promise to keep looking for him. We won't let him get away. We will be posted a couple of officers at the school and here, to assure that he won't get to you. All officers are aware that he is a fugitive, and it won't be long before he will be in custody."

A single tear ran down my cheek, and I bolted for the bathroom as bile rose. Falling to my knees at the pan, I emptied my stomach as my body shook with my sobs and my face was wet from my tears. Someone came up behind me and rubbed soothing circles on my back as they held my hair back. Carlisle.

"It'll be okay, Bella. We won't let him hurt you again."

He sounded so sure, despite the fact his voice shook with anger. After my stomach was emptied, I held the back of my hand to my mouth. Carlisle helped me up and I washed my mouth out several times before leaving the bathroom. Esme stood waiting and she pulled me into her arms, squeezing me tightly.

"Is it okay to go to bed?"

Esme pulled back and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Of course dear. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and slowly headed up the stairs to the bedroom I was given, and shut the door quietly behind me.

I kicked of my shoes before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over my shaking body, I curled up and fell asleep

"Bella! Wake up! Bella!"

I sat upright. My body wet, my breathing heavy and my heart beating erratically. Esme had her hands on my shoulders as she sat on the bed.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

She stroked my hair back from my face gently. She held me as I cried, whispering that everything was going to be fine. I wanted to believe her. I really did. But I knew Charlie. He would try something. Something to hurt me.

Minutes passed and my tears stopped and turned into hiccups.

"I'm going to run a nice hot bath for you to soak in and then make you dinner, I'm sure the others want to see you. They've been worried sick about you.  
She went into the en suite and ran the bath just like she said before kissing me on the cheek and left the room. I went into the bathroom and stripped

Just as I was about to sit in the hot bubble bath, there were two sharp inhales from the doorway. I covered my front with my arms, sat down but turned my head to see who was at the door. Alice and Rosalie stood there, their hands over their mouths and their eyes like saucers. They must have seen the scars that mar my skin. I looked away from them and sunk deeper into the bubbles, not wanting them to see _all _the scars. I brought the bubbles over my chest so that they didn't see the heart carved above my own.

Alice knelt by the tub while Rosalie sat on the toilet. It was Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella, those scars..._he _did them didn't he?"

I shut my eyes and nodded once. Alice changed the subject wanting to brighten the mood and give us something different to think about.

"As soon as school is finished, we are going to leave Forks and never come back here. I cant wait to decorate your room Bella. I think...blue? Maybe purple on the walls. Yes, I think purple will be perfect. And maybe a window seat..."

She kept going on and I smiled and nodded when she looked at me for agreement. However I hardly payed attention.

Dinner was nice. To say that Esme is a good cook would be an insult. She was amazing. I all but licked the plate clean. Esme kissed me on the cheek after I complimented her and started to clean up. She protested when I tried to help and she kicked me out the kitchen, with a smile on her face. Everyone was sitting in the living room, being informed by Carlisle about Charlie. I stood back and watched. The boys swore in a creative manner, cursing enough to make a sailor blush. Carlisle didn't even scold them for using that sort of language.

"Right now, we need to make sure Bella is safe. She's our responsibility. Esme and I are going through the process of adopting her, so she will be officially part of his family."

They all nodded at him, and said that they wouldn't let anyone else hurt me. Tears burned my eyes as emotion warmed my heart.

They truly cared about me. I could finally have a family and a life. I knew that they would never hurt me and I wanted to hug each of them and let them know how much their words meant to me. But I just stood there, listening.

Warm arms wrapped around me from behind. Stunned, I turned around. It was Esme.

"Bella, are you okay about us adopting you?"

I could only whisper a yes to her. She squeezed me gently before taking my hand and leading me further into the room where Carlisle stopped talking and smiled lovingly at Esme before smiling at me.

"The other news that I have is that Marcus is coming over on Sunday to meet the new singer and to hear your new sound. So, we will leave you to discuss band business, while we make some more phone calls/"

Everyone smiled and surprisingly, I smiled with them. Edward pulled me onto his lap and they started talking about what they should play on Sunday.

I was so caught up on the sensations of sitting in the arms of Edward, I missed the question that they asked me. Edward squeezed me gently, bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

Alice and Rosalie swapped knowing looks before laughing. The boys looked confused as I blushed furiously.

"Have you got an idea of what to sing on Sunday?"

I thought to my book that were filled of songs that I had written, then smiled.

"Yes. I have the perfect one."


	13. Chapter 13 Number 1 Fan

**You Rock My World**

I showed them the song that I thought would be perfect for the bands manager, and they were excited to start. I focused on the music, not letting anything else invade my mind to distract me.

And on Sunday, we were ready with our first song as a band. But I was nervous. What would happen if they didn't like it? I asked Alice and she laughed and hugged me, saying that they will love it.

Alice and Rosalie found a way to pass time – Bella Barbie. I shivered at remembering the four hour torture I had to sit through. They tackled me with make-up and hairbrushes, straighteners, and various outfits. I was careful to hide my scars, telling them nothing to revealing and for some articles of clothing, they gave me a black lacy t-shirt to go underneath. They finally settled on a red, square neck corset top and a short black skirt with red tartan slits. I immediately loved the dress and before showing them, the black lace was pulled up high enough to cover the heart on my chest, hiding it from view.

They complimented me and how the outfit hung perfectly on my body. And of course, their words caused me to blush and cast my eyes to the floor.

An hour later, and the doorbell rang. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered at the sound. Edward kissed the back of my hand and gave me a crooked grin.

"Don't worry, Bella. Did I tell you, that you look beautiful?"

I blushed and shook my head. His eyes glittered like emeralds.

"Well you do. You_ are_ beautiful."

I could only whisper a thank you, as I hear Carlisle greet those at the door.

I clung to Edward' hand, as we stood to wait for the visitors to come through to the living room.

Marcus was tall and skinny, his black hair cut close to his head. His left ear was pierced with a silver hanging cross. He was dressed impeccably in a black dress suit and a white shirt. His brogues shiny and new. Carlisle spoke again as we all stood.

"Marcus, I'm sure you remember Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice."

He shook their hands eagerly

"Of course! How could I forget such musical talents and their other halfs!"

He turned to me, his smile brighter causing his eyes to twinkle with delight.

"And you must be Bella! I've heard so much about you! What a delight to finally meet you!"

He took my hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. I blushed and stuttered my own, less enthusiastic greeting.

After our formalities, we walked down the stairs to the music room. The band and I went into the recording studio and the others went into the Sound room. Everybody sat or stood where they were meant to be, making sure their instruments were tuned.

I stood in front of the mic, with headphones on and feeling sick to my stomach. I looked over at Edward who was to my left with a guitar in hand. He gave me a reassuring smile, which settled my nerves and took a couple of deep breaths. Marcus' voice came from the speaker, his excitement evident in his voice.

"Whenever you guys are ready!"

Taking another deep breath, I looked over at Jasper, who pressed a button on a remote control, and the pre-recorded piano intro began to play. A few seconds in, when it was time, I started to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
_

In came Edward on guitar, Emmett on the drums and Jasper on bass.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

Edward started to sing with me.

**Wake me up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**Save me**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_  
**Wake me up**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**Save me**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**  
_Don't let me die here_  
**There must be something more**  
_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**Save me**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**I can't wake up**  
_Before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**  
_Bring me to life _

_Bring me to life_

The music slowed then stopped. Emmett ran round his drum kit and swept me into his arms and swung me around.

"You were amazing! I'm your number one fan! Seriously, man! I got shivers down my spine!"

He laughed before putting me back on my feet. I smiled as Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Amazing. I don't think I will ever get use to your singing. "

He whispered it in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

The door to the studio swung open and in came Marcus, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice. They all hugged me and congratualted me. Marcus seemed exstacted about the new sound and couldnt wait to sign us up.

I excused myself from the crowd and left the room, heading for the bathroom, when I was shoved into the wall. My immediate thought was that Charlie was here and that he was going to kill me. A scream built up in my throat.

But it wasn't Charlie. Hand tighened threatingly on my throat as he glared down at me.

"you think I'm going to let you replace me in my own band? No one replaces me, you little bitch!"

**(a/n) Please review. They make me write faster.**

**Question - Who thought Jasper was a complete babe in Eclipse?**

***sticks hand up in the air* I DID! Screw Team Edward and Team Jacob - I want Team Jasper**


	14. Chapter 14 Back to School

**You Rock My World**

**Authors note**

**To the super horn dog – Hahaha yes their will be but not for a while. As you can imagine, its not going to be something E&B will be doing any time soon considering everything that Bella suffered recently! XD**

**Song – Turn off the lights by Mike Fantastic. ( AWESOME BAND! YOU MUST LISTEN TO THEM!)**

Blue eyes. Not warm sky blue eyes like Carlisle's and Jasper's. They were cold and harsh. They chilled me down to my bones. I shivered under his gaze as I tried to pry his hand from my throat, but his grip was strong. He growled at my feeble attempts to get free of him.

"Let me go!"

He pulled me away from the wall but slammed me back into it.

"How did you do it? What did you do that they thought it was a good idea to make you the new singer?"

He breathed heavily, his eyes flashing.

"Let me go, or I'll scream!"

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't release me. Just as I was about to scream, someone tackled him to the ground, causing me to stumble and fall to the floor. Looking up, I saw Edward pounding his fist into the guy.

"Edward! What..."

Someone helped me up, while Emmett and Jasper ran passed and pulled Edward off of the guy who grabbed me.

Edward was struggling against Emmett who held on to him tightly. Jasper helped the guy off the ground and asked

"James, what did you do?"

Edward snarled at him

"Don't you ever touch her again or I will kill you!"

Jasper froze then stepped away from James, a look of disgust on his face before walking towards me and everybody else who had gathered around me. I turned my head to see everyone apart from Marcus glare at James.

"Bella, did he hurt you?"

Esme asked me, concern thick in her voice. I nodded

"I'm fine."

I turned back and looked at James who was glaring at me, while he wiped blood of his lips. His face was already swelling from Edward's punches.

"What happened? James?"

Marcus snapped , startling me.

"Nothing happened. She came on to me! Then Edward goes and attacks me. Defending his little whore!"

Emmett let go of Edward and attacked James. With one punch, he was on the floor. Emmett stood over him.

"Don't you ever say shit about Bella!"

Edward came over to me and led me away from everyone, up the stairs to his room. After shutting the door he led me to his bed and forced me to sit. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Are you sure that you're OK?"

I guess I was still in shock of what had happened. I just stared at Edward for a moment before nodding slowly. He sighed and smiled gently, before kissing me sweetly on the lips. I covered his hands with mine, but froze.

I pulled them from my face and looked at them intently. They were covered in blood and the skin was broken. Edward shifted uncomfortably. I got and went to his en suite, grabbed the first aid kit then went back to the bed.

Slowly I cleaned his hands and gently bandaged them. When I finished, I kissed each hand

"Thank you."

We said simultaneously. I blushed while he smiled. Someone knocked on the door then entered the room. Esme smiled at us

"Marcus has just left, and he apologises for James' behaviour. Oh, and he's signing up again. You can start recording when ever you are ready. He will notify everyone."

Edward nodded and thanked her before she left, shutting the door behind her.

He sat on the bed next to me, looking out into the garden .I leaned into him, my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me further into him as he rested his head on mine.

**EPOV**

Bella. There was no words to describe her. Or how she made me feel. It was close to 2am and I couldn't get to sleep, my mind filled with the petite brunette.

I stared up at the ceiling as I kicked the covers off my body. Bella was in the room next to mine, and we had the floor to ourselves. I'm so close to her...

I sighed and readjusted my self as my hard on made me uncomfortable. I listened to the sound of rain that pounded against the window, hoping to be lulled to sleep by the soothing sound. But to no such luck.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I heard a sob of sorts. Sitting up, I listened for it again. And sure enough, a couple of minutes later, I heard it again. Coming from Bella's room. Swinging my legs over the side, I all but ran to my door, flung it open and headed for Bella's room.

I listened outside her room and I could hear strangled sobs and the rustling of sheets. Opening the door, I stepped quietly into the room and closed the door behind me. I headed towards Bella unsure of what to do. She whimpered, her brow scrunched.

"Bella, wake up."

Brushing locks of hair off her face. I lowered my body onto the bed and leaned over her. She turned onto her side, facing me. I stroked her skin, not being able to stop myself. Her frown disappeared, and she appeared more calm in her sleep. She breathed my name, causing my heart to lurch in happiness.

"Stay...with me...please. I don't want….to be alone anymore."

She sighed the request, sounding sad and heart broken. I couldn't deny her. I slid under the covers and held her in my arms. She sighed and buried her head into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Bella."

~8~

Groaning, I moved deeper into the covers and tightened my grip on the warm body that was curled around mine. There was a giggle from the bottom of the bed. Cracking open one of my eyes, I glared at whoever was in the room. Alice.

"Get lost, Ali!"

"No, get up. You and Bella need to get ready. We need to go to school today."

"Fine, just leave!"

She huffed before leaving, closing the door loudly.

I looked down at Bella, who was curled into me, a small frown playing on her face. Brushing hair back from her face, I whispered her name. She stirred. I said her name again. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, before blushing furiously. Chuckling, I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and moved closer to me. I pulled back reluctantly.

"we need to get up for school"

She nodded, her face blank of any emotion.

Worried for what the day might bring, we parted, dressed and left to face the student body of Forks High.

AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIFE. ILL UPDATE MOST MA STORIES THIS WEEK. WOO.

SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER.

Just realised I wrote that in caps. Oops. Soowwyy XD

BlackHeartNeko9

xxxx


	15. Chapter 15 Dont leave me!

**You Rock My World**

**Authors Note! I can't remember the last time I updated this fic! I truly am sorry to you, my awesome readers. YRMW has sort of been a downer for me. I know how it ends but it's trying to get there that's been bothering me! However, being as cool as I am, I have found the solution! It only took me…..2 years give or take!**

**To DanniLautner - I am so glad that my story has given you the drive to start a charity! If and when you do, please give me full details so not only will I join the cause but put it in all my authors notes to make other people aware! xx**

**So without further adjure - I give you the next chapter of You Rock My World!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the books and one of the soundtracks! Yay! Go me! (please note my sarcasm)**

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

I couldn't believe how different people acted because of what had happened! Some people, like Ben and Angela, came forward, _hugged_ me and _apologized_ for not doing anything to help me! I couldn't understand their apologies as they hadn't done anything towards me. They were the few who would smile gently and talk to me during school projects! Though it was true that they weren't my friends and that they didn't stop the others from bullying me, their small smiles kept me sane! Those small actions made me feel like I was human, whereas Charlie and the others made me feel like shit!

Angela started to cry when I told her that there was nothing to forgive. "You are such an amazing person, Bella! After everything that has happened, and you won't let me apologize! You're a good person, Bella! If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!" I nodded, dumbstruck, as she hugged me tightly again. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me as he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

Other people were not so kind and forth coming. Walking down the corridors to my next class was terrifying! Everyone stopped talking and parted like the Red Sea. They started to whisper behind their hands to their neighbours, as I walked hand-in-hand with Edward, or with my arm hooked with one of the others.

I couldn't wait for the end of the day, when I could escape to the Cullen residence and away from the prying, accusing eyes of Forks.

To be honest, I wanted to leave Forks. I wanted to turn my back on my past and just get on with my life, but meeting the Cullens changed everything! I couldn't just leave after everything they had done for me!

Then, there was Edward. Amazing, kind, smart, poetic, sensitive, handsome Edward - how could I ever leave him? Even in this incredibly short time that I've known him, I feel something for him! He got through my barriers and embedded himself in my heart, and even my mind- which was apparent as Rosalie nudged me in Spanish. Blinking, I had turned and looked at her. The teacher was still droning on as Rosalie smirked at me.

"Stop day-dreaming about Edward" My mouth fell open in shock. Was I that transparent?

"How did you….I wasn't!"

She chuckled under her breath, her eyes sparkling. "You had this dopey look on your face, and you just proved it," She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. Emmett told me that Edward was like that during Trig!" I blushed and looked down at my hands, a smile on my face.

XXxXxXxXx

The bell that signified the end of the school day finally rang, and I was excited to leaving the school corridors behind. I jumped as someone grabbed my hand. Due to the electric current that ran through me, I immediately knew that it was Edward. I looked up to him to see him smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

I smiled, "It's okay. I knew it was you".

His smile brightened, "So you felt it too, huh?" I nodded, biting my lip as I felt the heat rise up my neck to my cheeks.

His gaze fell to my mouth and his eyes darkened. My breath caught in my throat as he looked back at me. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head and kissed me gently, using the tip of his tongue to pry my bottom lip from my teeth, before soothing it. My hand reached up to cup his cheek as I kissed him back, still unsure of how to act in such away.

He pulled away, giving a lingering kiss to my forehead before smiling crookedly down at me. I totally forgot we were in the school car lot! Emmett wolf whistled before slapping Edward on the shoulder and winked at me.

"Come on, lovebirds! Let's go home!"

Esme and Carlisle were in the living room, sitting and talking when we entered the house. They smiled as they saw us, and Esme jumped up and hugged each of us. She kept her arm around me as she smiled brightly. I was led over to the couch and all but forced to sit. Esme sat beside me, her eyes watching me. "How was school, Hun?" I looked away.

"It was okay, I guess. It was strange…."

The others sat down as Emmett scoffed, "Forks is filled with weirdoes! No offence, Bells! They just stared and whispered. Angela and Ben seem cool though," Esme frowned and hugged me gently. Emmett continued, "And I tell ya something - those three shitheads are going to get a beating soon! Ow; sorry babe! Sorry Esme!" he rubbed the back of his head where Rosalie had slapped him, as Esme glared. Everyone but me laughed at him and shook their heads.

Carlisle cleared his throat and shifted slightly before speaking. "Who were you speaking about, Emmett?"

It was Rosalie who answered, causing Emmett to pout as he wanted to be the one to tell the story, "Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. They totally have a problem with Bella. I wanted to bitch slap those two skanks!"

I didn't want to hear what they had said about me, so I stood and told Esme I was going to lie down for a bit. "Would you like me to get wake you for dinner?" I nodded before walking slowly up the stairs, ignoring the eyes that watched me go. I closed the door to my new bedroom and breathed heavily, before kicking my shoes off, crawling under the covers and closing my eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

It seemed like minutes had passed since I closed my eyes, when I felt someone stroking my cheek gently.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Awaken from your slumber." Lips brushed against mine, coaxing me to open my eyes. Smiling, my eyes fluttered open to reveal Edward's beautiful face looking down on me, as he leaned over my body. "Good evening, Aurora. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" I nodded and he stood upright, pulling me up with me.

Esme is an amazing cook. The lasagne was simply divine! I cleared my plate and sat back happily!

"Thank you, Esme! That was delicious! It was the best lasagne I've had since my mom…." I cut off and looked down at my plate, feeling sick as I thought of my mom. I put my hand to my stomach as it churned. Memories of my mom lifting me up onto the kitchen counter as a child, before dancing and singing around as she cooked dinner. I swallowed hard as the memory made me choke on a sob. Edward clasped my hand in his and squeezed gently. I looked up to see everybody looking at me. My eyes burned with tears. "Sorry…." Esme stood from the table and came round to me before kneeling at my side.

"Sweetie, there's no need to apologize. You should remember your mom and all the good times you had. I have never met your mother, but from what I know of you, I bet she was a strong, beautiful woman who had a beautiful soul. Am I right?" I nodded, the tears falling down my cheeks. She wiped them away with the pad of her thumbs.

"But it hurts…." Esme became blurry as more tears filled and spilled down my face.

"Oh, baby girl, I know. But you are so _strong_! You can't lock away memories without dealing with them, otherwise they will come forward all at once and you won't be able to deal with them properly." I nodded but my tears wouldn't stop. "Come on, let's go into the other room, and you can tell me all about your mom. Would you guys clean up for me?" She took my hand and pulled me into the other room, not waiting for a response from the others.

Esme hugged me tightly before we sat down. I laid my head on Esme's shoulder as she kept her arm around me. Esme was so easy to talk to. Even though I didn't want to talk about my mom, I knew she was right - which could explain my mini breakdown during dinner.

Once I got talking, I couldn't stop, "Her name was Renee. I look like her, but she was so much prettier than me. She used to cut her hair with kitchen scissors, saying that it was too much hassle. She was always smiling, whenever Charlie was out. She was so carefree and happy when he wasn't there. I never knew he was hurting her till I was older and saw it firsthand." I took a deep breath before continuing, "She used to make everything a game. Cleaning the house, cooking, being quiet when Charlie was home. She always made it fun, and there's was always a prize and I always won. I never realized it was a game of Life and Death. God, I was so naïve."

Esme tsked at me. "Bella, you were only a child. You weren't old enough to know what your father was like." I shrugged slightly. It didn't make me feel any better.

Sniffing, I wiped my tears away. "You smell like her, you know. Sweet….like cookies? I guess it's what _good _mothers smell like. I hope…if I ever get the chance to be a mother…I hope I smell like that. It's silly, isn't it? But you've given me a chance to think to the future. You gave me _hope_. I could never repay you, for what you have done for me. I owe you so much!" My eyes were closed as I spoke, feeling emotionally drained, but they flew open as Esme's arm retracted and I felt her body shaking. Esme had her hand to her mouth, as if holding back a sob that wanted to break free. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she stared at me. She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, ignoring the burning sensation from my ribs.

"Oh, Bella. No one has ever said that about me!" She squeezed me before letting go and wiping her tears away. She brushed my hair back. "Everything is going to be okay, Bella. And there's no need to pay us back. You are a part of this family now and we are not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. You are safe here, with us." She spoke with such conviction and sincerity, that I wanted to believe her, but I knew Charlie better than anyone. He wouldn't rest till I dead. For that, I was sure.

The doorbell rang, disturbing my thoughts. Esme patted my hand before standing to answer the door. A couple of minutes passed and the murmur of voices rose. I could hear the anger as Esme nearly shouted "What do you mean he's been spotted, but keeps evading you!" My heart stopped and the room started to spin as I couldn't breathe.

Oh no…..Charlie…They didn't catch him.

A sob broke free as I wrapped my arms around my body, and continued listening, "Mrs. Cullen, can we discuss safety procedures for Bella and your family somewhere a little more private than your doorstep?"

I walked into the hallway and stared at the Feds that stood just inside the doorway, drenched by the usual Forks' downpour. Esme turned round, and when she saw me, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Bella…." I shook my head at her. I turned and ran down to the music room and slammed the door shut. I sat at the piano and cried. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just give up? His secret was out and everybody knew what scum he was, so why couldn't he just….hand himself in? It would have been better if I was dead. The Cullens should never have gotten involved. What would I do if one of them was hurt because of me? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them!

Time ticked by and it seemed like forever before my tears stopped. Words started to spin together and create a song, and before I knew what was happening, I was singing my pain out. I put everything I was feeling into this song; I just needed a release.

**I tried to kill the pain,**

**But only brought more(so much more)**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**Do you remember me,**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side,**

**Or will you forget me?**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. **

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**(Return to me salvation)**

**(I want to die!)**

**My God, ****my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied**

**Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

**(Return to me salvation) x2**

I slumped down the wall, feeling exhausted. A movement caught my eye and I saw the Cullens standing in the recording room, and the recording light was on. I wiped my tears away from my face and looked away from them. I didn't want to see the pain that was so evident in their eyes and on their faces. It was just too painful.

The door opened and Edward all but ran to me. He dropped next to me and pulled me into his lap, cradling me against his chest as he kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. He was whispering, over and over, tears falling down his cheeks as he rocked me….

"Don't leave me"

**Authors note**

**Yes! *air punch* another chapter down! I know I'm a crappy author, not updating but things were hectic…..you know what…I'm not going to give an excuse. I should have updated and I didn't. I apologize. Also, something has been going on with fanfiction, as it wouldnt let me post this until now! Strange! Howver thanks to a friend, who is also a fanfiction author! Thankyou, doll! xxx  
**

**I should be updating more often now. Life is easier now. I've left school, got a college interview at the end of the month and I should be doing my Reiki 2 course in the beginning of April! Things are finally going my way! This story WILL be finished soon, I promise! Only a few more chaps to go!**

**Give thanks to my awesome Beta, Maestro! xx**

**Please leave me some love. I've felt lonely not having any reviews or people pm me saying "where the fuck you at?" lol**

**BHN9**

**xxx**


End file.
